Peeps into Paradise
by EnjolrasForever
Summary: Enjolras really, really, REALLY likes Peeps. Grantaire takes advantage of this knowledge. Just a little Easter drabble I couldn't resist writing.


Grantaire first noticed it a few weeks before Easter. Although Enjolras was usually energetic during his speeches, he had become nearly hyperactive of late, jittering from ami to ami in a manner that could only be described as bubbly.

Then, incredibly, Enjolras began lose some of his pinched "I never eat because I'm too focused on politics look", and Grantaire could swear that he saw a little bit of baby fat appear around Enjolras' usually sharp jaw line. It was undeniably cute.

Grantaire had his first suspicions perhaps a week before the spring holiday when, having spent a night in a drunken heap on the floor of the Musain's back room, he was actually at a meeting early. As Enjolras entered what he presumed was an empty room, Grantaire heard a crinkling of packaging and looked up to see his Apollo fumbling with his shoulder bag. Then, glancing around guiltily, the beautiful blond college kid shoved something into his mouth, rapidly chewed, and swallowed with a ravenous look in his eyes.

Grantaire, who had never seen Enjolras put anything in his mouth, watched the object of his infatuation eat with amazement. After a moment, however, feeling he had intruded and that he ought to announce his presence, Grantaire groaned and stirred from his spot in the corner. Enjolras betrayed his surprise for only a moment before he fixed Grantaire with his usual stern gaze and made some scathing remark about useless sots. Still, Grantaire was sure he had seen Enjolras hurriedly brush colored sugar from his beautiful lips.

On Holy Saturday at about 7:00 in the evening (not that Grantaire particularly cared for the day), Grantaire stumbled up the steps to Enjolras' studio apartment, as he would do on occasion when he was only a little bit drunk. Instead of clawing pitifully at the door as he would usually do, Grantaire was bold enough to jiggle the doorknob, calling out to Enjolras something idiotic relating to Alcibiades' virtues. To his utter amazement, the door was not locked, and Grantaire stumbled straight into Apollo's apartment.

Grantaire's jaw dropped, and his clear blue eyes nearly popped out of his head. On every surface in the apartment were empty Peeps wrappers. Flimsy cardboard, cellophane, and many-colored sugar littered the floor. It looked like an Easter apocalypse. At last, Grantaire's eyes alighted on Enjolras, lying passed out on his bed in the corner, surrounded by more of the adorable marshmallow candy.

Vaguely afraid that Enjolras was dead, Grantaire crept closer, treading lightly through the carpet of wrappings on the floor. His leader was breathing, thankfully. Enjolras was also, to Grantaire's distinct pleasure, absolutely debauched. His hair fanned out on his pillow in sticky, sugary disarray, and his clothes were stained past saving with artificially colored fingerprints. His face was flushed and sweaty, lips stained with colored sugar, and smears of white marshmallowy stickiness marred his cheeks. After an amazed staring session, Grantaire, half-hard and fearful of being caught, fled the scene, mind already reeling with evil plans.

The Monday after Easter, the Amis met again in the back room of the café, lugging all their textbooks with them for a last-minute Spring Break study session. Grantaire, completely sober for the first time in weeks, lugged a decidedly different cargo.

He waited until about halfway through the meeting to begin. Casually, making eye contact with no one in particular, he stretched, and then began to rummage through his backpack. Everyone in the room could hear the unnecessarily loud cellophane crinkling that Grantaire was causing, but very few spared any attention. That is, except Enjolras. At the sound, his face sharpened somewhat, but he plowed on with his lecture, refusing to look at Grantaire.

Luxuriantly, Grantaire began to pile his loot onto the table where he sat, spreading out his multi-colored candy for all to see. Again, most people ignored this. Enjolras tried desperately to do the same.

Breaking the plastic seal on the first package, Grantaire began to eat from a package of bright red Peeps. Slowly, he pulled each adorable marshmallow creature from its fellows and ravished it with his mouth. He sucked and pulled at them with his teeth to expose the stickiness within. Eyes fluttering shut, he moaned quietly as he chewed and swallowed. His eating became progressively gaudier. His breathing became labored and he blushed at his own thoughts as he shamelessly displayed himself. Then, lips stained scarlet and smeared with white stickiness, he stared Enjolras straight in the face, playing sinfully with the latest treat around which he had wrapped his lips.

The blond had stopped speaking, and was staring openly at Grantaire; cheeks flushed, lips wet with saliva, and pupils blown so wide that Grantaire could only see a rim of blue iris surrounding those desirous pools. Obviously, everyone had noticed when their leader had broken off mid-sentence to stare at Grantaire, and they were all now glancing between the two in uncomfortable silence.

Courfeyrac cleared his throat. "Ermmm…. Yeah…. I have to go…err… Study. Yeah, study. See you guys." He bolted from the room. Everyone else in the room awkwardly made similar excuses, and they shuffled out of the room in such a hurry that Enjolras had no time to dispute their early absenting. In fact, he hardly even noticed until he and Grantaire were the only people left in the back room.

Wickedly, his eyes still fixed on Enjolras, Grantaire took one last bite from a Peep with a languid pull of the teeth. He chewed. He swallowed. Enjolras nearly fainted.

"If you want one, come and get it," he said at last, simply daring Enjolras to make a move, and placed the other half of the peep between his teeth. Something broke within Enjolras and he released a strangled cry. He closed the distance between them before Grantaire could blink, crashing his mouth into Grantaire's, and then it was all teeth and tongue and the saccharine stickiness of an Easter treat.

Both boys were already half-hard and they rutted against each other in a mad, sugar-driven passion, tasting and retasting the sickly sweetness on their tongues; until at last they came, fully clothed and writhing on the floor of the Musain.

Slowly, they drifted back to awareness and Enjolras, who had been lying atop Grantaire, groaned and rolled off the dark-haired boy. "Oh my god… I can't believe that just happened," he whispered, horrified, hands covering his face.

Grantaire was equally shocked at the turn of events. "I know… I mean, I knew you liked those things, but Good Lord… I didn't expect you to jump me in the middle of a meeting for a taste. Fuck… I should have done this years ago. Who knew Enjy had a food kink?"

Enjolras glanced shyly between his fingers at the other man. "You mean… you don't regret this?"

Grantaire laughed aloud. "Seriously? You're absolutely blind if you can't see that I provoked you. And if you haven't noticed how I've been basically stalking you since, like, freshman year."

Enjolras actually smiled in what seemed like relief and Grantaire, daring to hope for the first time, continued, "So… if you want, we could do it again sometime. And preferably not cum in our pants?"

Enjolras' face burned at the mention of their activities, but did not seem too dismayed at what they had done. "Okay… but I'm buying you dinner first," he said at last.

Grantaire's heart soared, and he leaned over to kiss his Apollo in jubilation, grinning. "Okay!"

As they cleaned themselves up, Grantaire thanked God, and the Easter Bunny, and the fucking Candy Deity himself, if he existed. All he knew was this: Peeps were the best thing ever created by mankind.


End file.
